Sexual Assault
by softnsensual457
Summary: Olivia is sexually assaulted. Who will she run to?


Title: Sexual Assault

Author: viol8dbyalizzard

Summary: Olivia is sexually assaulted.

Disclaimers: Not mine. Charlie Monroe is mine.

Notes: NO FLAMES. Feedback is VERY WELCOME.

* * *

Munch yawned as he tied on his robe on his way to the door. The pounding didn't stop until he yelled, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" When he opened the door, however, he regretted the harsh way he spoke. It was Olivia, soaked to the bone from the rain, with red puffy eyes, torn clothes, and a small duffel. He could see steam from her hard breathing through the heavy pour of the rain.

"Olivia, what the hell. . .ugh, get inside. You'll catch your death out there," Munch said as he pulled her inside. He took her bag, grabbed another of his terrycloth robes from the closet, wrapped it around Olivia, and led her to the couch. Before he sat next to her, he quickly made her a cup of tea, grabbed a towel for her to dry off with, and dropped her bag next to the couch.

"Th-Thanks," Olivia stuttered through her chattering teeth and took the towel and steaming cup.

"Okay, so what's going on? W--Liv, is that a bruise?" he asked and gently turned her face to get a better look at the black and blue mark on her cheek. It was then that he noticed that her lip was split, too. "What the hell happened to you?"

Olivia's body trembled as she thought back on the events of that night. She closed her eyes as sweat trailed down her flushed cheeks and replayed the scenes in her mind. When she felt a large, warm hand come down gently on her shoulder, she jumped and gasped. Munch took the mug from her white-knuckled grip before using the towel to gently wipe her face.

"Talk to me, Liv. Tell me what happened." John took her hand in his and stroked it while Olivia got up the courage to talk.

"I-I. . .umm. . .I went on a-a date tonight. With a guy from college. Charlie Monroe. First, we went out for drinks. I didn't have much, just two beers, but he just kept throwin' 'em back. He got really drunk and on the way to my apartment, he. . .he shoved me up against an alley wall. When I tried to get him off, he hit me a-and started to rip at my clothes. Then he. . .he pulled a knife out and said, "Don't make me do this. I know you want me." As he brought the knife down, I grabbed his crotch, twisted, and ran. Oh, John!" Olivia had started getting hysterical by now, so John took her into his arms and held her close.

"Okay, it's all right. Calm down. He can't touch you anymore. I'm here. I'm right here," he soothed and rubbed her back. Olivia finally started to relax after a while, but she still shivered because of her wet clothes. John noticed this and pulled away gently. "Look, I can tell we won't be getting to sleep anytime soon, so I'll wait here while you go and get changed, assuming that those are clothes in your bag."

Olivia smiled and nodded, standing and walking to the bathroom. John sighed and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He sat there, contemplating what he should do. She he call the others, let Olivia take her time and do it herself, or just let it go? Well, he knew he couldn't do the latter, so he decided to do the right thing and call.

"Olivia, I'm calling the Captain," he called to her and picked up the phone. Olivia, however, didn't like this idea, and ran out of the bathroom in just some Jockey cotton plaid pants and a black sports bra, not caring about her appearance. It was Munch. Nothing he hadn't seen before. She grabbed his upper arms and stared fearfully into his dark eyes.

"No, please! Don't. . .Don't call him."

"Liv, he'll want to know that his little girl was sexually assaulted." The woman searched his eyes, frantically looking for a weakness, but finding none. She sighed and leaned forward to rest her head against his chest.

"I'm so scared, John. What if. . .What if he comes back?" John took her face in between his hands and stroked her cheeks.

"He'll never lay another hand on you again if Don, Fin, Elliot, and I have something to say about it. I swear, we'll do everything in our power to protect you from this freak," he told her and leaned his forehead against hers. Olivia smiled through her tears and leaned up to lightly peck him on the lips. It wasn't intimate. She did this with Fin and Elliot, too. The she pulled out of the embrace and grabbed the phone, handing it to John, before going to put on her shirt.

* * *

TBC

What do you think? FFFFFFFEEEEEDDDDDDDBBBBAAAAACCCCCCKKKKK!


End file.
